Quitter
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Bella's life has always been about quitting relationships before they've even started, but since Edward came along, he's changed her outlook on life, has she finally found something worth keeping? Fics for Nashville One-Shot.


**This is the OS that I wrote for the Fics for Nashville compilation. If you didn't know, it's based on the song Quitter by Carrie Underwood. Yes, I know, I only ever seem to be able to write Song-Fics! ;) **

**Anyway, it's not going to be extended/carried on/turned into an 80 chapter mess. So, don't ask. It's a one-shot, and it's staying as a one-shot. **

**Happy Reading! :D **

**

* * *

**_Bella's Point of View: _

I've never had a very long attention span, or maybe I'm just not that type of person.

Just like that I quit. I quit almost as fast as I got interested.

Throughout my teenage and now adult life, I've quit at basically every relationship I've ever had, and there haven't been_ that _many. I'm not a total slut.

I'm a quitter. It's, like, my label. You know you get the people that like long-term relationships, then you get the romantic people, and then you get the people that just don't do relationships at all.

And then there's me; the quitter.

It goes something a little bit like this:

Boy meets girl.

Girl likes boy, and boy likes girl.

Girl leaves boy.

It's all I know, it's all I've done my whole life.

Throughout my history, I've only been with jerks; the type that just doesn't care about anybody but themselves, and are only really interested in sex. It suited, purely for the reason that I'd just quit anyway.

This circle just kept going; it wasn't always me that quit on 'the relationship'. Sometimes, it was him, but it was mostly me. I never tired of going round in this same circle.

It's nature to me now. It's what I've done my whole life, and it seemed almost wrong to change and start doing something different.

This is who I am, and how I handle stuff, what's the point in changing it around?

But then Edward came along, and turned everything I'd ever known about myself upside down.

Suddenly, there was this feeling that I'd never felt before, and something inside of me was telling me that I had to keep hold of it, that I shouldn't let him go, that he was too amazing to let go.

But I still tried to quit, just because it was what _I _did. I didn't know how to hold a real relationship, I'd never tried and so I thought that quitting was the easiest way out of it.

For the first time in my life, I was stopped. He didn't let me quit.

That had never happened to me before. Ever. They always just let me go without fighting, because they didn't really want to be with me either. It's the way it had always been.

Until now.

It was then that I realised what that feeling was; I'd fallen in love with him.

Edward rescued me. He rescued me just in time, and unlike all the other guys I'd 'dated' he is able to see past everything that I am. He cares about me.

He's just unlike anything else I've ever known. The way he just seems to want to be with me is so unreal. Not only because I've never known anyone to feel that way, but because I feel it to.

I'm brought out of my reverie by Edward as he starts to run his fingers through my hair.

I hum contentedly and he chuckles. "What were you thinking about?"

I look up at him and smile. "You,"

"Hmm," He leans down and presses his lips against mine softly. "I hope it was good things," He winks at me, and I can feel the blush spread across my face.

I quickly recover and grin blindingly at him. "Obviously."

He grins back and then kisses me again. Softly at first, but then his hands move into my hair as he deepens the kiss. His tongue snakes out to brush against my bottom lip asking for entrance, and my own mouth falls open as our tongues battle against each others. My own hands are around his neck and as he kisses me harder, I push them up into his hair and tug on the ends.

This way that he kisses me makes every cell inside my body almost come alive, like I'm buzzing with electricity. Even the slightest brush of skin makes a current wash over my whole skin, as if my body has gone up in flames. The kisses, however gentle or fervent they are, always make me come alive and every part of him being here and touching me feels like a dream; it feels like everything I've ever wanted in my life has finally come true.

The kissing eventually slows down, and I'm not the only one that's breathless when it ends. Edward presses another lingering kiss on my forehead and only then do I notice that we've ended up lying on the sofa, with him on top of me.

Edward must have noticed our position as well, as he suddenly grins at me again. "Well, this is definitely new," He winks at me, and the blush covers my face once again. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen." He starts to pepper kisses all across my face and I suddenly burst out into giggles.

He stops kissing my face and moves his hands down my waist and starts to tickle me just underneath my rib cage.

"No!" I screech and the giggles start again as he continues to tickle me. "N-no! E-Edward s-s-stop!" I thrash against him, but the tickling continues. "Ahh. P-please! A-anything! Just s-stop!"

He laughs along with me, but continues in his torture, occasionally pressing kisses to my face as well.

"Edward! Stop, please!" I look up at him as I continue to giggle and the mirth in his eyes makes me giggle even more. "This is _so _unfair!"

He stops tickling me and kisses my lips. It takes me a while to catch my breath, but the whole time Edward's face is lit up in a smile.

I look up at him and try to look annoyed, although it probably doesn't work. "I hope you enjoyed that,"

"I did. Very much so," He grins at me. "You did as well."

"I did _not_! It was very unfair of you to just start tickling me!"

He chuckles and then gets an almost evil glint in his eyes.

"Edward? What are you -" My question is cut off as the tickling starts once again.

I screech and thrash against him again, but the giggles break through my lips as he continues the torture again.

"No! Stop!"

He stops and I sit there for a few seconds trying once again to catch my breath.

"Baby, you are so adorable when you giggle." He smiles crookedly at me, my favourite smile.

I sigh contentedly. "I love you,"

The words escape my lips before I have time to register that I've said them.

I gasp just as Edward looks down at me with probably the same expression on his face as to what it is on mine.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, it just -" My speech is cut off again this time, not by him tickling me, but by his lips being against my own.

The kiss is gentle, the gentlest I ever think he's kissed me.

He pulls back and his eyes are shining at me. The emotion I can see swimming through his eyes is almost paralysing.

"I love you too."

Those four words send my heart crashing against my chest, and that same electric feeling is not only running over my skin, but through my veins. I almost feel like I could burst from the sudden amount of emotion that is coursing through me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and look into his eyes once again, and right there I see everything that I'll ever need in my life. Edward is all I'm ever going to need.

I used to believe that nothing would last forever, that I'd never find something worth keeping.

But then Edward came along, and changed everything.

Until now, I've always been a quitter.

* * *

**You know what to do now, hit that little speech bubble! ;) **


End file.
